


Is That a Nightie?

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [11]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Arthur is sharing a hotel room, and Martin finds his pyjamas mysteriously replaced by something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That a Nightie?

"I'm going to kill him! I'm seriously going to kill him!"

"Who?"

"Guess who."

"Douglas?"

"Exactly!"

"What for?"

"For this."

"Skip, is that a nightie?"

"It does seem like it."

"Why did you bring a nightie?"

"I didn't, Arthur! I packed my pyjamas, but that pyjamas has somehow turned into this."

"Wow, did he do magic?"

"No, Arthur, he didn't do magic! He obviously switched them when I was going to the loo."

"Why?"

"To make fun of me, that's why! He knew I was sharing rooms with you and he wanted to embarrass me."

"How is it embarrassing, Skip? It's just a nightie."

"I want my pyjamas, I'm going over to his room right now."

"Skip, wait."

"What?"

"Just put it on."

"No, I want my pyjamas."

"Please."

"Why?"

"For me?"

"What?"

"I think you'd look quite sexy in it."

"What?"

"Can you please try it on?"

"Arthur, I don't understand."

"Maybe it wasn't Douglas who went in your flight bag, Skip."

"Arthur? You? Really?"

"Mhm."

"Give me two seconds to change!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fandot creativity night. Prompt: Nighty  
> Characters owned by John Finnemore.


End file.
